Tan común como el resfriado
by PukitChan
Summary: Qué más da si es común. No importa si es normal. Lo único que quisiera, es que desapareciera.


**El Potterverso pertenece a la loca de Jotaká y si alguna vez ella leyera qué cosas hago con sus personajes, le daría algo así como un infarto mientras escribe tweets malos. LOL. Así que sí, yo escribo esto puro y simple pasatiempo. **

**Título: **Tan común como el resfriado.

**Personajes: **Remus Lupin/Sirius Black.

Este fic fue escrito para el "**Amigo Invisible navideño 2019-2020"** del foro "**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

_Dedicado con muchísimo amor a la siempre grandiosa y fantabulosa __**Nea Poulain. **_

_**¡Tú eres increíble y fue un honor escribir esto para ti!**_

* * *

**ƸӜƷ**

**Tan común como el resfriado**

Por:

PukitChan

Sirius chasqueó su lengua y miró enfadado hacia un lado cuando Madam Pomfrey extendió un cubrebocas amarillento frente a él. Estricta como ella sola y habiendo atendido a suficientes alumnos como para dejarse impresionar, no bajó su mano ni dejó de observarlo con severidad hasta que Sirius gruñó y de mala gana tomó lo que le ofrecía.

ーNo puedo hacer más por usted, señor Black. No se trata de algo que la magia o yo podamos curar. No es una cosa que se pueda arrancar nada más porque sí.

El adolescente de quince años mordió su lengua y apretó entre su mano la tela del cubrebocas. Estaba enfadado. Y aquello probablemente sería un espectáculo digno de ver y del que James no podría evitar burlarse, si Sirius mismo no estuviera allí a escondidas de sus amigos. Por favor, aquello era ridículo.

Era jodidamente estúpido.

ー¿Pero_ esto_? ーreplicó, mirándola al fin mientras levantaba su puño para demostrarle cuán absurda le parecía la idea del cubrebocasー. ¡Debe haber algo más ingenioso que esto! ¡Algo que, no sé, disminuya los síntomas! ¡No quiero ir a clases así mañana!

ーSi de verdad quiere que disminuyan, debe considerar todo lo que he dicho y hacer algo al respecto ーdijo y se volvió hacia una cama desordenada para poder doblar la manta. Sólo hasta que terminó, volvió su vista hacia Sirius, quien ahora parecía más interesado en el paisaje más allá de la ventana. La luz clara que se colaba por los cristales anunciaba una suave tarde y con ello, la prisa porque Sirius se fuera de la enfermería. Por mucho que la hiciera reír en los momentos más inapropiados, no podía quedarse allí, huyendo de lo que pasaba. No esa noche.

ーHoy es luna llena ーmusitó el adolescente a la nada y aquello paralizó por un momento a Madam Pomfrey, quien logró disimular su tensión con éxito. Primero, porque era una profesional y segundo, porque Sirius ni siquiera la estaba mirando. No podía culparlo. Era sólo un adolescente lidiando de la peor forma con sus sentimientos.

ーY usted tiene que regresar a la sala común de Gryffindor ーordenó, acercándose y dándole unos golpecitos en su hombroー. Ande, ande. Tengo muchas cosas que atender el día de hoy. Lo que usted tiene no es grave.

ー¡¿No es grave?! ーSirius se levantó de golpe y se dio un golpe en el pechoー. ¡Me acaba de decir que puedo morir! ¡Además, duele jodidamente cada vez que pasa! ¡¿Tiene idea de cómo se siente siquiera?! ¡Todos van a notarlo, maldita sea!

Madam Pomfrey entrecerró sus ojos y resopló.

ーEs un resfriado común. ーY al entonar esas palabras, Sirius levantó su ceja y aguardóー: Dígales a los demás eso, si realmente es lo que le preocupa. Lo que usted tiene es tan común como el resfriado. Y al igual que éste, eventualmente su cuerpo sanará pero sólo si lo permite, si deja que todo tome su rumbo. Ahora, váyase y entienda lo que he dicho. Si quiere, puede volver mañana y veremos cómo continúa.

Sabiendo que no podía ganar esa discusión, Sirius caminó hacia la salida. Las puertas, que se cerraron tras su partida, le permitieron ocultar el sonido que emergió de su garganta. Un carraspeó incómodo que se transformó en una fuerte tos que tensó dolorosamente su pecho cuando, sin poder resistirlo más, llevó la palma de su mano hacia su boca, cubriéndola. La tos se incrementó y su visión se tornó borrosa cuando, tras unos segundos más, sintió un amargo sabor envolver su paladar mientras una suave tersura recorría su lengua y llegaba hasta la palma.

Agitado, tratando de estabilizar su respiración, Sirius alejó su mano y vio lo que había escupido: era una flor cuyos pétalos, de un intenso tono púrpura, parecían estar ahí para mofarse irónicamente de sus sentimientos.

Acónito.

La flor era del acónito.

ーMaldita sea, Remus.

* * *

**ƸӜƷ**

La primera vez que Sirius vio a Remus fue durante la Ceremonia de Selección. No alcanzó a escuchar bien su nombre porque en ese momento él y James estaban celebrando su selección, incluso si apenas se conocían. Así que, si era sincero consigo mismo, no recordaba mucho del chiquillo de pasos tímidos y ojeras enormes que se abrazaba a sí mismo cuando fue llamado ante el Sombrero Seleccionador. Lo que sí recordaba era el miedo que reflejaban sus ojos y la cicatriz que cruzaba por su cuello, demasiado grande para siquiera intentar ocultarla. Lo que Sirius recordaba a la perfección, incluso después de sentir las burlonas miradas de alguno de sus conocidos desde la mesa de Slytherin, era la manera en la que Remus Lupin se sobresaltó cuando el nombre de Gryffindor resonó en el Gran Comedor.

Aunque no fue allí cuando todo comenzó.

ー¿Saldrás? ¿A esta hora? ーAunque la pregunta no fue dirigida a él, Sirius levantó la vista. No había pasado ni siquiera una semana dentro del castillo, pero poco a poco comenzaba a comprender cómo funcionaban las cosas dentro de él, por lo que un estudiante de primer año saliendo de los dormitorios poco después del atardecer, cuando todas las áreas del castillo estaban siendo vigiladas, no era algo precisamente común.

ーSí ーrespondió tímidamente Remu mientras se colocaba una vieja capa encima de su ropa. Peter, su compañero de dormitorio y quien era el que había formulado la pregunta, arrugó el entrecejo y la nariz, como si hubiera esperado más información que la escueta aunque amable respuesta que el otro le había dadoー. No te preocupes.

Sirius levantó una ceja cuando Remus desvió su rostro y lo atrapó atento a su intercambio de palabras. El encuentro entre sus miradas apenas duró unos cuantos segundos, pero por alguna razón, Sirius sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo incluso cuando el otro esbozó una de sus sonrisas que nunca llegaban a sus ojos.

ーBuenas noches a todos. ーFue todo cuanto dijo antes de salir de la habitación. James, que durante todo ese tiempo había permanecido en un curioso silencio mientras escribía una carta mordiendo la parte superior de su pluma, se levantó para inmediatamente después dejarse caer sobre la cama de Sirius.

ー¡Ey! ーSe quejó Sirius, pero James ni siquiera pareció escucharlo. Lo que sí hizo fue empujarlo para conseguir espacio en la cama, escuchando los gruñidos ajenos al concederle sus caprichos.

ーEs extraño, ¿no? ーJames empujó sus lentes por el puente de su nariz, ganándose la atención de sus compañeros de inmediato. Un peculiar efecto en su forma de comunicarse que siempre lo caracterizó, inclusive hasta el final de sus díasー. Apenas habla y parece que no le agradamos.

ーRemus e-es amable ーintervino dudosamente Peter desde su camaー. Me ha estado ayu…

ーNo se refiere a eso, Peter ーinterrumpió Sirius, agitando su mano condescendientemente hacia el otroー. Es como si más bien… no quisiera hacer amigos. ーLuego, como si ni siquiera él mismo comprendiera la magnitud de las palabras que había dicho, añadióー: ¡Bah! ¡Él se lo pierde! ¡Si quiere morir de aburrimiento que lo haga! ¡Nosotros sí nos divertiremos!

Y aunque James había inclinado su cabeza hacia un lado, dejando escapar una risita y Peter hubiera entrelazado sus dedos, ansioso y mirándolos con un desesperado deseo de ser parte de aquella aún no dicha diversión, una pequeña incomodidad se instaló dentro de Sirius, pero que decidió ignorar porque tan sólo tenía once años.

A la mañana siguiente, no obstante, los tres se miraron entre sí nerviosos cuando descubrieron que Remus no estaba en su cama porque al parecer nunca regresó a los dormitorios. Tampoco se presentó a las clases del día. Aunque varias veces intentaron decírselo a los profesores, ellos simplemente los ignoraron diciéndoles que Remus estaba bien y no tenían de qué preocuparse. Sus ausencias están justificadas, decían, como si eso fuera suficiente.

No lo fue. Mucho menos cuando esa misma tarde, después de terminar sus clases, descubrieron que Remus había regresado. Estaba profundamente dormido. Tanto, que ni siquiera notó su presencia y la manera en la que se amontonaron sus compañeros cerca de su cabecera, mirándolo como quien intenta descifrar algo en un idioma extraño.

ーEstá herido ーdijo James, resaltando lo obvio con una inusual seriedad en su infantil vozー. ¡Muy herido!

No exageraba, pero como Sirius comprendió muchos años después, las heridas que Remus tenía aquella vez eran las menos graves que se había hecho. Aun así, para tres niños entrando apenas a la adolescencia, fue algo alarmante. Aunque era evidente que había sido tratado para iniciar el proceso de curación, las cicatrices que ya tenía Remus se habían vuelto a abrir, volviéndose aún más visibles. Su cuerpo se estremecía por el dolor inclusive estando dormido y su rostro lucía terriblemente demacrado. Parecía más un animal abandonado y herido que un ser humano.

ー¿De… tal vez deberíamos llevarlo a la enfermería? ーpreguntó Peter, vacilante. Esperando que alguno de los dos tomara la decisión por él. Sirius frunció el ceño, recordando sus propias palabras sobre la personalidad distante de Remus y entonces tomó una decisión.

ー¡Iré con madam Pomfrey! ーdijo repentinamente y girando para irse. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera comenzar a correr, una mano sujetó su túnica, deteniendo inesperadamente su marcha.

ーEstoy bien.

ー¡Remus!

ーNo pasa nada.

ーEy, ¡espera! Tienes heridas y nosotros sólo queremos ayudarte. ¡Eres nuestro compañero!

ー¡Estoy bien! ーAunque Remus elevó su voz, no alcanzó a ser un grito. Aun así, la mirada firme, casi salvaje, detuvo a los tres durante unos segundos. Luego, Remus giró sobre sí mismo y se acomodó una vez más en su cama, dándoles ahora la espalda, continuando con sus palabras, ahora más susurrantesー. Madam Pomfrey me ha atendido… estaré bien en unas horas.

No parecía mentir, aunque dejar las cosas simplemente así tampoco parecía lo correcto. Sirius, irritado por la situación, quiso irse pero fue James quien caminó hacia la cama de Remus y se sentó sobre ella, con esa forma suya de dejarse caer como si de un viejo sofá se trata. Naturalmente, Lupin se sobresaltó pero en lugar de reaccionar duramente, como hasta hacía unos segundos atrás lo había hecho, se encogió sobre sí mismo, como si estuviera asustado.

ーDe acuerdo ーdijo James, colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de Remus y agitando su cabelloー. Cuando despiertes, te dejaré copiar mis apuntes. ¡Te perdiste bastantes! ¡Hasta puedes copiar mi tarea si quieres! Somos tus amigos, ¿bien?

Remus no dijo nada, pero al parecer, James tampoco esperaba una respuesta. Sólo rio, porque siempre se le dio muy bien eso. James siempre supo cómo hacer reír a Remus.

Siempre supo cómo dejar caer sus barreras.

Sirius no.

ーEstá bien ーdijo demasiado bajo, con inseguridad y probablemente asustado.

Pero los aceptó.

Probablemente (¿quién sabe?) fue allí cuando todo comenzó.

* * *

**ƸӜƷ**

No fue difícil volverse buenos amigos. De alguna manera, sin meditarlo ni planearlo demasiado, las cosas habían funcionado. Eran un buen equipo. Reían, se fastidiaban, hacían travesuras y recibían los castigos juntos. Sin embargo, comenzar a acercarse significaba inevitablemente el aprender a conocerse: hábitos, manías, costumbres, virtudes y defectos, todo ello surgía dentro de la camaradería de un dormitorio compartido. Para Sirius, aquello fue divertido. ¡Amigos lejos de las reglas de sus padres! Para Remus, en cambio, fue como un increíble hechizo que podría romperse ante el más mínimo cambio.

Quizá por esa razón fue que lo ocultó.

ー¡Sólo dinos si estás enfermo!

No era la primera vez que se lo preguntaban. De hecho, en algún punto de su creciente amistad, las preguntas pasaron de ser simple curiosidad a verdadera preocupación. Sin embargo, cuando intentaban hablar sobre ello en alguno de sus extraños momentos de tranquilidad, Remus siempre encontraba la excusa perfecta para evadir el tema. También estaban sus ausencias: sin falta, con susurros dados a medidas y pretextos que no convencían a nadie, Remus desaparecía una vez al mes. Por ello, las dudas aumentaban, sobre todo a la mañana siguiente, cuando regresaba demacrado y ojeroso, con nuevas cicatrices en su cuerpo, demasiado cansado para siquiera intentar pelear con ellos. El silencio era cada vez más titubeante y realidad más confusa.

Pensándolo de esa forma, quizá Sirius _debió_ notarlo.

Inclusive si en ese entonces no era otra cosa más que un niño de doce años.

ーNo es nada ーrepitió por enésima vez Remus, con esa voz calma mientras se alistaba para salir. No es como si cargara mucho, por supuesto. Sólo viejas prendas y algo que pudiera protegerlo del frío. Tenía la sonrisa cansada y el cuerpo tembloroso, como si le hiciera falta un buen descanso, junto con una buena comida caliente dentro de su estómago. Se encontraban ya en segundo año y atrás habían quedado los pretextos. Las excusas ya no servían para ellos, porque eran expertos en crearlas.

En algún momento, la realidad se había vuelto demasiado pesada.

ー¡DEJA DE DECIR QUE NO ES NADA! ーSirius fue el primero en explotar. Claro que lo sería. Peter no se enfrentaría al muchacho que lo apoyaba en todo y nadie tenía ni idea de lo que pensaba James en ese momento, pero lo cierto es que fue él quien los animó a enfrentarlo. Sólo hacía falta una chispa para quemarlo todo y James fue quien la lanzóー. ¡TODO ESTE TIEMPO…! ¡SÓLO TE VAS, REGRESAS LASTIMADO Y ESPERAS QUE LO IGNOREMOS!

ーRealmente, Sirius ーdijo Remus tensamente, casi rogándole que dejara el asunto en pazー, no es algo que les corresponda a ustedes conocer.

ーRemus, sólo e-estamos preocupados por ti.

James, sentado en su cama, los miraba. Era casi cómica su posición: en silencio, entendiendo todo. Planeando, porque siempre se le había dado bien comprender las cosas. Remus levantó la vista y por un instante, un mutuo entendimiento pareció cruzar entre los dos. Un pesado silencio que se transformó en realidad, cuando se levantó y caminó hacia ellos. Un duda que se volvió en certeza cuando Sirius, con la delicadeza que escaseaba en su familia, sujetó el brazo de Remus, obligándolo a enfrentarlo.

ー¡¿Qué pasa?!

Aún recordaba aquel terrible escalofrío.

Sólo fue instante, lo que dura un latido. Remus frunció su ceño, mirando a Sirius y la mano con la que lo detenía. Sus pupilas se dilataron y un brillo salvaje emergió de ellos. Sintió su temperatura bajar y la sombra de unos colmillos apareció entre sus dientes. Como una respuesta instintiva, Sirius tembló y perdió el aliento, sintiendo un inminente peligro. No supo cómo lo soltó, pero lo cierto es que para cuando notó que lo había hecho, Remus ya había caminado hacia la puerta, ignorando el llamado de sus amigos.

ー¿Sirius?

ー¿Qué…? ーNo había notado su respiración agitada, ni el sudor que corría por su nuca. No entendía cómo su ánimo exaltado había sido hecho trizas ni cómo el siempre amable Remus, el de la sonrisa tímida y que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, lo había asustado.

No entendía cómo es que las cosas habían llegado a ese punto.

ーEs un hombre lobo.

Sirius miró la mano con la que había sostenido el brazo de Remus.

Temblaba.

Procesaba las palabras.

ー¿James?

ー¿Qué estás diciendo, idiota? ーUna sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Quería dejar de temblar. Pero sobre todas las cosas, quería dejar de escucharー. Él no es...

ーRemus es un hombre lobo, Sirius.

* * *

**ƸӜƷ**

ーCreía que los idiotas no se resfriaban. ーSirius gruñó nada más al oír esas palabras. James, quien fue el que las dijo, se carcajeó de inmediato pues el cubrebocas que traía el otro había minimizado por completo el efecto agresivo de su gruñidoー. ¿Así que por eso casi mueres? ¿Por un resfriado?

ーEn la mañana lucías realmente mal ーcomentó Peter, recostado sobre la alfombra que estaba frente a la chimenea. Tenía un libro demasiado grande para él, pero al cual realmente parecía ponerle interésー. ¿Madam Pomfrey te sanó bien?

ーMe echó de la enfermería ーcontestó al fin, dejándose caer a un lado de James, en el sofá más blando de todo Hogwarts. En serio, esa cosa algún día se los iba a tragarー. Dice que no es grave.

ーPues no es grave. ¡Sólo es un resfriado, Sirius! ーJames arqueó una ceja al mirarlo. Realmente parecía muy divertido con todo esoー. ¿Y por qué no te está saliendo vapor de las orejas?

ー¿Vapor?

ーPor la poción pimentónica, ¿no? Para curar tu resfriado. Son sus efectos secundarios, sabes.

Sirius desvió su mirada hacia otro lado. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué James tenía que saber ese tipo de cosas? Si se tratara sólo de Peter, ni siquiera se le habría ocurrido señalarlo. Si se tratara de Remus…

ーNo tiene ーdijo al fin, encogiéndose en sí mismo y acomodando el maldito cubrebocasー. Y no puede elaborar una ahora, porque es el día de Lunático. ¡AGH! ¡Qué tontería! ¿Y dónde está él?

ーArriba ーJames miró hacia las escaleras con una breve sonrisaー. Le regalé una capa que no quiere usar porque dice que la va a destrozar… ¡pero para eso se la regalé! ¡Para que la destroce esta noche! Y que se recueste sobre los trozos cuando tenga sueño.

ーSólo tú podrías encontrar gracia en algo así, James ーPeter se encogió de hombros, reprimiendo un escalofrío. Le dio vuelta a la página, murmurando torpemente las palabras que veían sus ojos. Algo sobre las mandrágoras y los animagos. Un plan a cuentagotas que James había ideado.

Un plan para salvar a Remus.

ーPor eso es que Sirius y James se llevan tan bien, Peter: ambos son realmente tontos.

La cansada voz de Remus llamó su atención. El muchacho venía bajando las escaleras, pero al parecer su conversación había sido lo suficientemente ruidosa para que la pudiera escuchar. Sirius giró un poco su cabeza para mirarlo: al igual que cada luna llena, su piel lucía terriblemente pálida y las ojeras era más profundas. Sin embargo, ahora que habían llegado a su quinto año, la sonrisa de Remus al enfrentar su destino era más sincera y cálida, porque sabía que tenía a sus amigos. Porque James continuaba a su lado.

ー¡Ey! ーJames se levantó y se acercó a Remus, riendoー. ¡No fui yo quien confundió un resfriado con la muerte!

ー¡Maldita sea, James, sólo olvídalo! ーSirius reconoció el mal humor en su voz, pero no pudo evitarlo. Todos sus problemas habían comenzado por Remus y se habían triplicado a causa de James, aunque ellos no lo supieran. ¡Y no lo sabrían si de él dependiera, por que todo eso no era otra cosa más que una estupidez!

ー¿Quieres que te acompañemos a la enfermería?

Aunque la pregunta no era para él, lo incluía, ¿cierto? Así que Sirius miró. James estaba abotonando la capa obsequiada que al parecer, Remus sí había decidido usar. Empezaron a murmurar palabras. Remus lo miraba con esa amabilidad suya y su sonrisa era sólo un poco más amplia, más duradera cuando James estaba cerca. Sus mejillas estaban un poco coloreadas también. Parecía feliz.

Sirius sintió a su pecho agitarse y a su garganta contraerse. ¡Por supuesto que Remus iba a mirarlo así! Era evidentemente que le sonreiría a James así. ¡Siempre se había tratado de James! Y la peor parte es que ni siquiera podía odiarlo. No cuando él había sido una mierda de persona en el pasado. No cuando las partes más horribles de su persona habían sido expuestas.

No cuando aún recordaba la mirada herida que Remus le había dedicado cuando él se había alejado asustado de su lado.

ー¿Estás bien, Sirius?

Su visión se distorsionó. Peter se había levantado y algo en él debió haberlo asustado, porque realmente parecía preocupado. Escuchó a James y a Remus acercarse hacia él. No, maldita sea, no. ¡No en ese momento! ¡No ahí, no con ellos! ¡No quería que volviera a pasar! ¡Ellos no debían saberlo! Instintivamente llevó una mano hacia su boca, recordando el cubrebocas que lo protegía. Un estúpido pedazo de tela que milagrosamente en verdad estaba funcionado porque en su lengua podía sentir el sabor amargo de los pétalos púrpura que forzosamente querían salir de su boca.

ー¡¿Sirius?!

ーVoy a vomitar ーdijo, antes de salir corriendo, maldiciendo y al mismo tiempo agradeciendo la hora en la que alguien se le ocurrió diseñar los baños tan lejos. Pensó que la prisa de sus pasos y alejarse de ellos detendría lo que sucedía, pero mientras más corría y se daba cuenta de que nadie lo perseguía, la sensación de ahogo se incrementaba. Supo que apenas llegó a tiempo al baño cuando al inclinarse sobre el lavabo, vio su reflejo: el cubrebocas ya no podía sostener los pétalos que estaba ocultando.

Abrumado por la sensación, Sirius se quitó desesperado el cubrebocas, permitiendo que una húmeda lluvia de pétalos púrpuras, emergentes de su boca, cayera sobre el lavabo violentamente, escupiendo más pétalos con cada nueva arcada mientras el dolor que se acumulaba en su pecho le arrancó unas cuantas lágrimas. Pensó en Remus, en lo feliz que se veía con James, en cómo lo había salvado. Pensó en lo ridículo que era todo ello, en lo patético que era él y en cómo era incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que vomitar -literalmente- sus sentimientos.

Agitado, se limpió el resto de saliva con el dorso de su mano. El viejo lavabo estaba lleno de pétalos y su reflejo no era otra cosa más que una versión absurda y nauseabunda de sí mismo. ¡Qué mierda de enfermedad era esa! No le bastaba con exponer sus ridículos sentimientos, sino que además, todos podrían notarlo. ¡Todos sabrían lo que le pasaba en cuando vieran los pétalos caer por su boca! ¡Por eso no quería regresar a clases! ¡Por eso desesperadamente quería detenerla!

¡Era humillante!

Y como Madam Pomfrey había dicho, terriblemente común también.

Sirius se agachó, apretando su pecho.

Era Hanahaki: la enfermedad del amor no correspondido.

* * *

**ƸӜƷ**

ー¿Un... hombre lobo?

En aquel momento, quizá la voz de Sirius sonaba exactamente igual a la de Peter al repetir esas palabras: temblorosa, llena de miedo y quizá hasta con una pizca de indignación y rabia por haber sido engañado todo ese tiempo. No se trataba de algo que pudiera creer y aceptar fácilmente, pero al mismo tiempo resultaba tan evidente que se sentía como un completo estúpido por no haberlo notado con anterioridad. ¡Todo encajaba! Las ausencias, las profundas heridas cuyas cicatrices nunca se desvanecían, ¡la falsa calma que siempre aparentaba para ocultar su verdadera apariencia!

ーEs la única posibilidad que queda ーmurmuró James, sentado en el borde de la ventana mirando hacia los vastos campos que rodeaban el castillo. No poseía su habitual sonrisa y tampoco su absurdo sentido del humor. Realmente debió haber pasado mucho tiempo pensando y sacando conclusiones sobre elloー. Y en caso de que Remus lo acepte, ¿qué haremos al respecto?

Sirius levantó una ceja, sin poder creer lo que James estaba preguntándoles. Le lanzó una mirada a Peter para buscar su apoyo, pero lo descubrió encogido en sí mismo, como si no terminara de creer lo que había escuchado. Estaba sudando también, a pesar de que afuera el frío era intenso. No, Sirius no iba a encontrar ahí apoyo, pero sin duda alguna estaba pensando lo mismo que él.

ー¿Que qué haremos? ーrepitió Sirius, riendo casi histéricamenteー. ¡Alejarnos de él, por supuesto! ¡Es un hombre lobo! ¡Puede atacarnos en cualquier momento!

ー¿Deberíamos decirle a los profesores? ーpreguntó en voz baja Peter mientras mordía ansiosamente la uña de su dedo meñique. ¿Aquel horrendo hábito había surgido en ese momento, quizá?ー. Ellos… ¿lo sabrán? N-no nos dejarían con una criatura así si lo supieran, ¿v-verdad?

ー¡Eso! ¡Por una vez en su vida, Peter tiene razón! ¡Seguramente Remus nos ha utilizado todo este tiempo! ¡Somos como su fachada!

Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, Sirius en verdad había sido un idiota. Y aunque le hubiera encantado quitarse un peso de encima diciendo que aquellas palabras no fueron más que el resultado de una adolescencia estúpida, algo dicho sin pensar, lo cierto es que no fue así. Todas sus palabras estaban cargadas con miedo y veneno. Y sí, él se había revelado infantilmente ante sus padres al ir a Gryffindor, pero era en esos momentos, en situaciones como esas, donde toda su educación reflejaba. Donde, sin importar de qué color fuera su corbata o cuál fuera el equipo de quidditch al que apoyara, al final del día seguía perteneciendo a aquella severa sociedad donde su familia poseía un apellido ancestral y un lema que los llevaría a su extinción, aunque en ese momento, y quizá nunca, Sirius lo supiera.

_Toujours Pur._

Siempre puro.

ー¡¿De qué hablan ustedes?!

Aquella también fue la primera vez que Sirius vio a James enojado. Su mejor amigo, el del cabello eternamente desordenado y las sonrisas más amplias y divertidas, aquel que en un tren había mirado hacia el techo asegurando que Gryffindor era su destino, ahora los miraba decepcionado, como si no los conociera; como si después de tanto tiempo, apenas alcanzara a ver aquello que los volvía humanos. En cambio, James siempre sería ese chico estúpido. El que fastidiaba mejor que nadie, el de la autoestima vuelta arrogancia y también el que estaba dispuesto a salvar a sus amigos.

Sin importarle si sólo tuviera doce años y no supiera nada sobre cómo salvar a las personas.

ー¡Es Remus! ¡Estamos hablando de nuestro amigo Remus!

Sirius no estaba seguro de nada en su vida, pero si tuviera que poner un momento exacto en el que su enfermedad silenciosamente había llegado, dispuesta a quedarse allí, pero sin ser notada aún, quizá sería ése. Su enfermedad, no sus sentimientos. Esos probablemente, perezosamente, habían aparecido mucho antes, aunque él ni siquiera supiera sobre ellos. Porque de aquel momento recordaba un dolor en su pecho, como si una diminuta piedra lo hubiera golpeado: no lo bastante fuerte para lastimarlo, pero sí lo suficiente para incomodarlo.

Aunque en aquel momento sólo pensara que se trataba de la acalorada discusión que estaban teniendo.

ー¡Es un hombre lobo!

ー¡Sigue siendo nuestro amigo!

ー¡Nos puede atacar, James!

ー¡Podría matarnos!

ー¡Remus no lastimaría ni a una maldita mosca!

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió, deteniendo de inmediato la pelea. Quizá la sorpresa de Sirius no debió ser tanta, pero lo cierto es que cuando Remus apareció en la entrada, sonriendo desganado y más cansado que nunca, supo de inmediato que había escuchado una parte de la pelea. Y que los resultados eran, indudablemente, los que siempre esperó.

ーRemus ーllamó James, preocupado, pero el adolescente sólo bajó la mirada y caminó hacia su cama. Instintivamente, Sirius intentó mirar por la ventana, porque sabía que esa noche era luna llena, pero el atardecer apenas estaba llegando. Sólo hasta ese momento, Sirius se percató de que Remus en esos días partía muchísimo antes de que la noche en verdad llegaraー. Nosotros… yo, en verdad…

ーEstá bien, James ーmusitó Remus en voz baja, sin mirar a nadie, sin importarle el incómodo silencio. Hurgó entre sus cosas y sacó algo que parecía ser simplemente un suéter viejoー. Entiendo.

Luego, cuando volvió sobre sus pasos dispuesto a salir una vez más de la habitación, caminó muy cerca de Sirius, quien de inmediato dio unos pasos hacia atrás, tenso, con el miedo dibujado en toda su expresión.

Un momento que, probablemente, fue el que permitió que aquella enfermedad empezara a echar raíces dentro él.

Remus lo miró de soslayo, sin sorprenderse por el rechazo, acentuando su triste sonrisa. Había algo en la profunda resignación de su cansado andar, así como en la mirada que parecía conocer lo que era el rechazo desde hacía mucho tiempo, que le hizo saber a Sirius lo estúpido que estaba siendo, a pesar de que en ese momento se negara a aceptarlo.

ーEs mi amigo ーdijo James, pateando el pergamino que alguien había olvidado levantarー. Pensaba que ustedes también.

Ninguno durmió bien esa noche.

* * *

**ƸӜƷ**

Aún se encontraba tosiendo, maldiciendo al estúpido cubrebocas que en verdad estaba siendo efectivo cuando se trataba de esconder pétalos sueltos, cuando regresó a la torre de Gryffindor. Cansado, con el cuerpo adolorido, se frotó las manos. La noche ya había caído, por lo que Remus, afortunadamente, ya no estaría para observar el triste espectáculo en el que Sirius se había convertido. Al menos durante una noche, no escupiría pétalos. No se estaría ahogando en la muy ridícula sensación de no ser correspondido.

Sin embargo, Sirius no tenía tanta suerte. No de esa forma.

ーLuparia. Qué divertida situación.

Ah. ¿En serio esperaba que entre todas las personas, James no lo notara? Mierda. ¡Eran hermanos! No literalmente, pero lo eran de algún modo extraño. Además, estaba hablando del chico que había descubierto que Remus era un hombre lobo. ¿Por qué una enfermedad que uno querría ocultar por ser tan evidentemente, pasaría desapercibida para él?

Aun así, quiso negarlo.

Porque era un adolescente, era estúpido y estaba enamorado, inclusive si no era correspondido.

ー¿Hablando solo de nuevo? ーpreguntó, fingiendo una fría indiferencia que no sentía en absolutoー. Algún día, el verdadero lunático no será Remus, sino tú.

James soltó una risita mientras se estiraba como un gato sobre el sofá en el que estaba recostado. Tenía unos cuantos pétalos entre sus dedos y los miraba con una atención que rayaba en lo ridículo. En serio. Habían pasado los últimos años leyendo tantas cosas absurdas sobre animagos y matalobos que no reconocer ese pétalo sería como uno de los terribles chistes de Peter. O peor.

ーLa tiraste cuando te fuiste corriendo. Dejaste muy preocupado a Remus por eso, por cierto. Deberías disculparte y explicarte, aunque ーJames levantó un poco su mirada para verloー, no parece que sólo se trate de un resfriado. Además, ¿desde cuándo cargas flores para la poción matalobos?

Una parte de él, la menos estresada, entendió que James no había descubierto la razón de las flores. Y aunque aquello debía ser un motivo de alegría, otra parte él, la que no sabía manejar sus emociones, le hizo irritarse y abrir su boca. Su maldita bocota.

ー¿Remus tenía tiempo para preocuparse por mí cuando tú estabas ahí, jugueteando con los botones de su capa? ーespetó sin darse cuenta del matiz frío y personal que tenían esas palabras, porque un nuevo e incómodo ataque de tos lo distrajo, sintiendo cómo su boca se llenaba, otra vez, de un montón de jodidos pétalos.

ー¿Estás celoso?

Fue como si el mundo hubiera congelado.

(Bien, probablemente sólo estaba siendo melodramático, como Remus tantas veces le había dicho que era, pero no podía evitarlo).

ー¿Qué tonterías dices?

ーPor eso has estado tan irritado conmigo ーdedujo James, ignorando monumentalmente las palabras del otroー. ¡Estás celoso! ーLuego, mirándolo divertido y colocando los pétalos en su pecho, añadióー: ¡Oh, Sirius, sí tan sólo te me hubieras confesado antes, podríamos haber sido muy felices desde hace años! ¡Estaríamos besándonos en lugar de estar interpretando esta mala y apasionada confesión de amor!

Sirius entornó los ojos y le dio un golpe en su cabeza, lo suficientemente fuerte para callarlo.

ー¡No seas idiota!

Entonces, cansado, se dejó caer en la alfombra, apoyando su espalda en la parte baja del sofá. Abrazó sus piernas, miró hacia la chimenea y durante un largo instante, escuchó cómo James se acomodaba en el sofá para poder observar lo mismo que él. Sonrió, dejando caer los pétalos sobre la cabeza de Sirius, quien apenas se inmutó por el acto. Ni siquiera le importó que los pétalos se hubieran adentrado en su cabello.

ー¿Qué pasa, Sirius? ーpreguntó en voz baja, notando que por primera vez y voluntariamente, Sirius se quitaba el cubrebocas. Una lluvia de pétalos cayó a la alfombra y Sirius se encogió más en sí mismo. James juntó su paciencia para no decir nada. En realidad no tenía mucha, pero la juntó.

ーMe gusta.

ー¿Quién?

Sirius resopló. Por eso James lo irritaba tanto. Y al mismo tiempo, por eso era su hermano.

ーYa lo sabes, imbécil. Hablo de Remus. Remus me gusta mucho.

ーBueno, sí ーadmitió James con una muecaー. Es algo obvio para quien decida verlo, en realidad. Creo que hasta Peter lo sabe, aunque Remus no. O sí lo sabe, se niega a aceptarlo. Como tú.

ー¡No lo niego!

ー¿Entonces?

ーEstá enamorado de ti, James.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Sirius casi podía escuchar al otro pensar.

ーSabes que no es cierto.

ーLo es.

ーNo.

ー¡LO ES!

ーSabes la respuesta a eso.

ー¡ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE TI! ーgritó, girando sobre sí mismo para quedar arrodillado frente al sofá y poder mirarlo a los ojos. James entrecerró los ojos cuando la respiración de Sirius se agitó y sorprendido descubrió que unos pétalos comenzaron a caer de su boca, a cada palabra que decíaー. ¡Mira esta mierda! ¡LO SÉ, JAMES, LO SÉ! ¡Te mira y cualquiera lo sabe! ¡Tú descubriste que era un hombre lobo y no lo rechazaste! ¡Tú fuiste el primero en aceptarlo, mientras que yo…! ーPausó, escupiendo con fuerza en su mano. Unas lágrimas del dolor que suponía vomitar aquello, comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas mientras la frustración de sus sentimientos alcanzaban su punto cumbreー. ¡Me alejé! ¡Tuve miedo! ¡Y mientras yo intentaba estúpidamente de aceptarlo, tú ideaste este plan! ¡POR ÉL! ¡Y AHORA ESTAMOS AQUÍ! Tú, siempre apoyándolo, mientras que yo… ¡YO NO PUEDO HACER NADA POR ÉL!

James por primera vez se quedó sin palabras. Lo último que esperaba, ciertamente, era ver a Sirius llorando mientras escupía flores. _Ah._ Tenía_ esa_ enfermedad. En serio, su mejor amigo era un idiota.

ーNo lo merezco ーdijo al fin Sirius, mirando las flores que reposaban en sus temblorosas manosー. No merezco a Remus. No lo merezco. ¡Y tú sí!

ーEres una persona más amable cuando Remus está contigo, Sirius. ¡Y tan dramático! ーsusurró James, estirando su brazo para atraerlo hacia él en un abrazoー. Él ya te perdonó hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

**ƸӜƷ**

ー¿James? ¿A dónde vas?

Peter fue el primero en preguntarlo. Lucía cansado y ojeroso, al igual que Sirius y James. Ninguno había dormido lo suficiente después de su discusión sobre Remus siendo hombre lobo, pese a que no volvieron a tocar el tema. El amanecer ya se anunciaba con los primeros rayos de sol colándose a través de las cortinas abiertas, aunque el frío aún se sentía.

ーA la enfermería, a ayudar a Remus a regresar a los dormitorios ーcontestó vagamente mientras se echaba una túnica encimaー. A esta hora, Madam Pomfrey me dejará pasar sin problema.

No añadió nada más. Sirius apretó las mantas que lo cubrían y desde donde estaba alcanzó a ver la expresión atormentada de Peter, porque al igual que él, había comprendido de inmediato que la que actitud de James no era la de siempre. Se portó con ellos al igual que lo haría con otros alumnos de otra casa: distante y educado. Respondiendo a lo que le preguntaban, pero sin ir más allá. Eventualmente sonreiría con ellos, pero no sería lo mismo. Sirius incluso se sentiría chantajeado emocionalmente por James si de antemano no supiera que en realidad no se estaba comportando así para hacerlos sentir culpable, sino que sencillamente había cumplido su palabra: proteger a sus amigos.

ー¿Q-qué vamos a hacer, Sirius? ーpreguntó Peter, esperando algo, aunque Sirius ni siquiera sabía quéー. James realmente está enojado. Y-yo sé que Remus s-siempre me ha ayudado, pero me asusta.

A veces Sirius se preguntaba por qué Peter había sido seleccionado para Gryffindor. Luego lo escuchaba de verdad y si tenía que admitir algo era que al menos Peter tenía las bolas suficientes para decir que estaba asustado. Quizá no para luchar contra ello, pero sí para admitirlo. Y eso tenía que significar algo, ¿no? Por eso, eran amigos y siempre habían sido los que lo empujaban a intentar las cosas.

No.

No eran ellos.

Ellos, James y Sirius, se reían, se burlaban y dudaban. No eran ellos los que lo apoyaban

Siempre había sido Remus quien se detenía y le tendía la mano a Peter, animándolo a ser valiente. A intentarlo una vez más. Era Remus quien los hacía tener vergüenza, cuando sus bromas pasaban de ser mero entretenimiento a burda crueldad. De los cuatro, siempre había sido el más paciente, el más amable y también el que sobre todas las cosas, procuraba no herir a las personas.

Había sido un hombre lobo quien le había enseñado sobre la amabilidad hacia otros.

ーCarajo.

No pensó en lo que estaba haciendo. No escuchó la nueva ronda de preguntas de Peter ni tampoco las molestas vocecillas en su mente que insistían en gritarle que aquello era una completa locura. Ni siquiera quiso cambiarse la pijama por alguna otra ropa: supuso que hacerlo implicaba darse a sí mismo tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y eso era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento. No quería meditar las cosas ni intentar descifrar si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto o no. No necesitaba poner las cosas en una balanza ni tampoco pensar en un futuro que ni siquiera tenía claro.

Todo lo que quería era estar con sus amigos.

Estar con Remus.

En algún momento comenzó a correr, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde del condenado frío que se sentía en el castillo cuando ibas descalzo. Aun así, no se detuvo. No era como si correr pudiera ayudarlo a entender y aceptar mejor las cosas. No era como si Sirius hubiera cambiado su pensamiento tan arraigado, inculcado a fuerza desde su nacimiento y desarrollado por una sociedad de mierda. Tampoco significaba que hubiera dejado de sentir miedo y pensar que aquello era una terrible idea.

Era simplemente que no quería perder a Remus.

Aun si a sus doce años no comprendiera qué significaba todo ese enredo de sentimientos.

ー¡James! ¡Remus!

Le hubiera encantado hacer una entrada espectacular. Impactante. Memorable. De esas donde todo cambia nada más al llegar como el resultado de una repentina clarividencia. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta de la enfermería gritando el nombre de sus amigos y con el aspecto de alguien que no se ha bañado en tres días, lo único que recibió fue una mirada enojada de parte de Madam Pomfrey seguido de un regaño implacable que incluía su lamentable apariencia.

ー¡Señor Black, guarde silencio, por favor! ¡Aquí hay gente herida! ーdijo severamente y lo repasó con la miradaー. ¡Si esto no es una emergencia, le pido que vaya a cambiarse al menos! ¡Péinese también! No puedo creer que esté caminando con esta apariencia por el castillo.

ー¡No! Me refiero, eh, ¡yo! ーPausa. ¿Por qué estaba allí? En serio, ¿por qué se estaba tropezando tando con las palabras?ー. ¡Yo vine a ver a Remus! ¡James está aquí! ¡Quiero verlo también! Además, seguro que necesita algo, ¿verdad? ¡Está enfermo!

Madam Pomfrey lo miró durante un buen rato con recelo sin creer ninguna de sus palabras. Sospechando, sin duda alguna, aunque no tenía forma de comprobar nada. Al final, con los ojos entrecerrados, suspiró pesadamente y señaló al fondo del lugar, donde había una cama cubierta por las cortinas que pretendían brindar un poco de privacidad.

ーEl señor Lupin está descansado un poco antes de irse. El señor Potter fue bastante amable en venir a apoyarlo ーElla vaciló un momento antes de decirー: Supongo que está bien que puedan acompañarlo. ¡Pero no hagan mucho ruido, por favor!

No parecía decirlo en serio.

Torpemente, Sirius caminó por la enfermería. No tardó demasiado en llegar hasta la cama de Remus, donde las cortinas lo ocultaban, pero no escondían su voz ni la de James. Se mordió su labio inferior. ¿En verdad eso era lo que quería?

ーPasa, idiota.

Ese era James. Sirius resopló, pero fue el empujón que necesitaba para recorrer las cortinas. Detrás encontró a James sentado sobre la cama y mordiendo un chocolate, a Remus con algunas vendas y cicatrices nuevas, luciendo terrible, aunque también nervioso y al mismo tiempo, casi hasta el fondo de todas sus emociones, esperanzado. Sirius no estaba seguro si era su corazón o el de Remus, pero alguno de los dos había comenzado a palpitar demasiado rápido y ruidoso.

ーLo saben ーdijo Remus en voz baja, encontrando repentinamente mucho interés en las sábanas que quién sabe cómo Madam Pomfrey conseguía mantener perfectasー. Lo siento. No quería que esto pasara.

Sirius encontró igual de interesante los dedos de sus pies mientras muchas preguntas se acumulaban en su cabeza. Desde qué había pasado cuando llegó James, si ya habían hablado de todo, si la historia ya había sido contada, si Madam Pomfrey lo entendía y, maldita sea, por qué Remus se disculpaba.

Además, ¿Remus tenía que poner esa cara de cachorro pateado bajo la lluvia cuando se suponía que podía matarlos en un segundo? ¿Y James tenía que hacer tanto ruido al masticar, carajo?

ー¿Tienes pulgas?

ー¿Qué?

James rio. De los cuatro, siempre había sido el que mejor reía.

ー¡Que no quiero tener pulgas en mi cama!

Sirius tenía doce años.

Había que perdonarle algunas estupideces y su manera de lidiar con las cosas inesperadas.

ー¿No tengo?

ーNo le hagas caso, Remus. Mira su cabello, seguro es él quien las tiene.

ー¡Ey!

ーHola, Peter.

Sirius volteó. No supo en qué momento Peter también había decidido seguir toda esa locura, pero el último de sus amigos también había llegado. Podía verlo: estaba nervioso y asustado, pero había decidido enfrentarlo. Además tuvo la idea de traerle unos zapatos a Sirius. Aunque en ese momento, lo único que importaba eran los ojos brillantes de Remus. En verdad tenía unos bonitos ojos. ¿Por qué nunca antes lo había notado?

ーNos quedaremos.

Remus vaciló y los miró como si no creyera nada de lo que estaba pasando. Como si todas esas largas conversaciones que aún necesitaban entablar ya se hubieran dado y que aquello que representaba el miedo no era otra cosa más que emociones ante algo inesperado.

Y fue allí, con esa mirada y esas ganas de llorar que Remus estaba evidentemente conteniendo, cuando Sirius lo supo: no quería lastimarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

No quería romper su corazón, aun si eso rompiera el suyo.

* * *

**ƸӜƷ**

¿Por qué una enfermedad tan absurda como el Hanahaki resultaba ser mortal? De amor nadie se moría, maldita sea. No tenía por qué ser así. No _debía_ ser así. Además, ¿por qué nadie había propuesto una cura para ello? Algo que no implicara la muerte o olvido. Demonios. Era como intentar un hechizo para borrar la mente y que alguien le dijera que eso era imposible.

Era verse obligado a enfrentar sentimientos que no sabía que tenía porque estaba demasiado asustado para entenderlos. Después de todo, aunque con el pasar del tiempo había comprendido que Remus era una víctima más de una persona de mierda, Sirius aún no había dejado de ser un estúpido.

Algo dentro de sí le gritaba que no había dejado de ser ese niño de doce años alejándose de Remus porque estaba convencido de que podría matarlo.

ー¿Sirius? Ey, Sirius, vamos, despierta. Aquí no es buen lugar para dormir.

Parpadeó, tardando en recuperar sus sentidos. ¿Qué había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era sus gritos dirigidos a James, el absurdo momento de haber llorado entre sus brazos y ¿luego? ¿Qué había pasado? Se cubrió el rostro con las manos. ¿Dónde estaba? Carajo, cómo le dolía la cabeza y sentía la boca hecha un asco. Se sentía como si se hubiera tragado diez de aquellas pociones asquerosas que habían intentado hacer en los últimos meses para convertirse en animagos.

ーVamos, abre los ojos. Pronto amanecerá.

Fue la voz y no sus ganas de vivir lo que lo animaron a obedecer a aquella orden. Se frotó los ojos y tardó unos segundos en entender a su alrededor. Había una tenue luz dada por las velas y las llamas de la chimenea que ahora eran más bajas. Él estaba recostado sobre el sofá y estaba cubierto por una manta que alguien había tenido la consideración de arrojarle. Además, allí, con los brazos recargados en el respaldo del sofá y mirándolo desde arriba con una mezcla de curiosidad y diversión, se encontraba Remus.

ー¿Desde cuándo necesitas flores para dormir? ¿Pretendes matarme?

Sirius tosió toda la noche, al parecer. Había acónito en todas partes: en su cuerpo, en el suelo, en el sofá. Hasta en su cabello. Pero, carajo, ¿a quién le importaban unas jodidas flores cuando podía ver el rostro de Remus tan temprano en la mañana? Levantó el brazo y con delicadeza colocó la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla de Remus, quien al principio se sobresaltó pero le permitió continuar. Sirius podía sentir la suavidad de su piel y los relieves de las cicatrices en su rostro como resultado de todas las veces que se había lastimado a sí mismo. Por eso quería ser animago: para que Remus jamás se volviera a lastimar estando solo. Cuando su pulgar comenzó a deslizarse lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo, las mejillas de Remus adquirieron un adorable tono rosado que lo hizo sonreír.

ー¿Sirius?

ーLo siento. ーLas palabras pausadas y roncas, salieron sin planearlas. Sirius suspiró y supo que quería eso todas las malditas mañanas del resto de su vida: estar con Remus. Maldita sea, _en verdad_ la gente podía morir de amorー. Siento mucho haberte lastimado cuando éramos niños. Fui un idiota. Lo siento, Remus.

Entonces tosió y un diminuto pétalo salió de su boca.

Remus, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio demasiado sorprendido por la intimidad de lo que estaba ocurriendo como para reaccionar, vio el pétalo caer. De inmediato, con una rapidez que Sirius no creía posible, pareció comprender las cosas.

_El Hanahaki se manifiesta cuando el amor es unilateral._

Incómodo, Sirius bajó su mano pero Remus rápidamente lo detuvo. Lupin sostuvo su mano, impidiendo alejarse demasiado de él cuando con su brazo libre, extrajo un pañuelo de alguno de sus bolsillos, llevándolo a su boca. Entonces, como si eso fuera lo que había esperado todo ese tiempo, Remus comenzó a toser ligeramente. Luego escupió sobre el pañuelo y bajó su vista.

Había una flor allí.

Pequeña, roja y con forma estrella.

ーEstá bien ーsusurró Remusー. Todos tenemos miedo.

Maldita sea.

James tenía razón cuando decía que ambos eran unos idiotas.

ー¿Tú...?

ーTe quiero, Sirius.

No pudo evitarlo. Jaló a Remus para que compartiera sofá con él, abrazándolo, negándose a soltarlo. ¿Por qué lo haría? Lo quería. Lo quería demasiado.

ーTe quiero.

Lo quería para siempre. Para toda la vida.

Y ahora ya no necesitaba flores para demostrarlo porque ahora podía decírselo y ser correspondido.

_Hanahaki;_

_la enfermedad del amor no correspondido._

_Es mortal pero puede ser sanada si te olvidas de esa persona_

_o si tu amor es correspondio._

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

1) Espero que se haya entendido el fic aún con los saltos de tiempo incluidos ;A;

2) Sirius es un bebé llorón.

3) Realmente creo que Sirius no aceptó a Remus de buenas a primeras. Creció con los Black, en serio.

4) El James de mi mente en verdad está retorcido.

5) ¿Cómo que Remus y Sirius empotrándose en cada rincón de Hogwarts no es canon? ¿No lo es? Se procederá a ignorar a la escritora.

6) Lo sé. Soy noña al escribir.

7) Nea, de verdad, ojalá se haya acercado un poquito a lo que esperabas.

**Muchas gracias por leer y más gracias si les nace un review para esta pequeña historia.**

**¡Feliz día de Reyes, Nea!**


End file.
